Escape and other stories
Escape and other stories (Also known as Volume 9 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS release featuring ten third series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. The New Zealand release was narrated by George Carlin. Description UK (2001 Release) Join Thomas & Friends in this fantastic video featuring 10 action-packed adventures: AUS Thomas, everyone's favourite little blue engine, returns with a full head of steam for these brand new adventures! Episodes # Buzz, Buzz* - James boasts about his bravery but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam! # All at Sea - When the Island of Sodor Regatta is held, Duck wishes he could sail away to faraway lands like the boats on the water. It takes an important journey to make him really proud of his wheels again. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face! # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-tender engine and Henry finds out that one tender each is best for big engines. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an engine called Oliver and his brake van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines dread! # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and after an uncomfortable derailment he returns to Duck's branch line a wiser engine. # Bulgy - It was the sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. But their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. # Heroes - Bill and Ben take advice from the trucks and get into a muddle but all is forgiven when they behave bravely at the quarry. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come and villagers are stranded. Together Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. * Excluded on the Australian release Trivia *﻿The front covers of the UK releases feature an image from Trust Thomas. *The front cover of the Australian release features an image from Percy, James and the Fruitful Day. * The Australian release did not contain Buzz, Buzz, as it appeared on their release of Trust Thomas and other stories. * This is the first UK video to feature the Britt Allcroft Presents logo at the start of every episode. * This is the only third series video in the UK that was released after its featured episodes were broadcast on television and to not have an early narration. Gallery UK VHS File:EscapeVHS.jpg|1992 UK front cover File:Escapeandotherstories1992VHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1992 UK back cover and spine File:EscapeandotherstoriesVHSOriginalInnerSleeve.jpg|Original UK inner sleeve File:UK Escape and Other Stories Inner Sleeve (Thomas Club Form).jpg|Original UK inner sleeve with Thomas Fan Club Form File:EscapeandotherstoriesVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK tape File:EscapeandOtherStories2001.PNG|2001 UK re-release File:EscapeandotherStories2001backcoverandspine.PNG|2001 UK back cover and spine File:TruckLoadsofFunInnerSleve.jpeg|2001 UK VHS inner sleeve AUS/NZ VHS File:EscapeandotherstoriesAustraliancover.jpg|Australian cover File:EscapeandotherStoriesAustralianbackcover.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:Escape and other Stories Volume 9.jpg|New Zealand cover pl:Ucieczka i inne Powieści Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases